Die Abtei
by Kiina
Summary: Kais Leben in der Abtei.


Hi, 

das ist mein 3. Versuch mehr als 3 Reviews zu erziehlen .....bitte bitte bitte macht das Wunder zur Wahrheit. Ich verspräche euch wenn es 3 Reviews sind geb ich sofort das 2. Kapitel raus! ^-^ Lasst mich nicht hängen.....bitte! Ich mag durchaus auch Kritik oder Fragen...ich beherzige und beantworte _alles _... (meine Freundin meint das klingt nach einer drohung...^-^). 

-Die Abtei- 

By: Kiina

Disclaimer: Ich besitzte nur die neuen Gedanken und Wege die diese Geschichte und deren Hautcharaktere gehen werden.

Summery: Kais Leben in der Abtei.(^-^) 

**********

Chapter 1

„Hey! Wach auf! " Er verleit seinen Worten mit einem Tritt Nachdruck. Genau an die Stelle. Genau über dem Magen. Dort, an der Stelle, auf die er immer zielt. Der Schmerz löscht jeden Gedanken an das Weiterschlafen aus. Der Junge steht auf. Er ist höchstens 6. Er kann kaum noch gehen. Er wankt hinter dem Mann hinterher. Der Mann der ihn schlug. Er weiß, wenn er stehen bleibt oder hinfällt wird er wieder geschlagen. Das wäre sein Tot. Doch weil er das weiß kämpft er. Er will noch nicht sterben. Noch nicht. Der Mann bringt ihn in eine Halle. Der Junge weiß was jetzt kommt. Sie machen es jeden Tag, wiederholen es. Er will nicht weitergehen. Er weiß was sie machen. Was sie auch mit ihm machen. Er hört die unterdrückten Schreie der anderen Kinder. Trotzdem ist es still. Keiner will auffallen. Wie auch er. Er hat gelernt nicht zu weinen. Nie. Sie haben es ihm gelehrt. Er wird nie weinen. Ihre Augen zeigen ihm was er selbst fühlt. Verzweiflung. Angst. Hass. Sie sind wie er. Er schließt die Augen. Er will sie nicht mehr sehen. Die Schlange der wartenden Kinder wird immer kleiner. Nach und nach wird die Halle leer. Er ist einer der Letzten. Er kann schon das Ende der Schlange sehen. Den Raum in den sie hineinführt. Es gibt drei Türen im Raum. Eine führt hinein. Durch sie wird er sicher gehen. Die Zweite ist führ die Toten, durch die Dritte geht er , wenn er stark genug ist. Durch die dritte Tür. Um zu leben.

Er weiß er wird es schaffen. Er weiß er wird durch die dritte Tür gehen. Er weiß er wird leben. Noch drei Kinder dann kommt er. Er schließt seine Augen. Er will nicht wissen durch welche der Türen sie getragen werden. Jetzt kommt er dran. Der Mann der ihn aufgeweckt hat hält ihn. Von hinten. Er sieht wie sich die Hand seinem Gesicht nähert. Die Hand des Zweiten Mannes. Er atmet aus. Er weiß genau dass es so schneller geht. Er kann jetzt nicht mehr atmen. Sie lassen ihn nicht. Die Hand hält seinen Mund und seine Nase zu. Damit er keine Luft bekommt. So wie gestern. Und vorgestern. So wie schon die ganze Woche lang. Jeden Tag in der Früh. Wenn es noch dunkel ist. Aber wenn er dann wieder aufwacht wird die Sonne schon aufgegangen sein. Ihm wird heiß. Diesmal geht es schneller. Er ist sehr schwach. Nach 30 Sekunden sieht er nicht mehr scharf. Er weiß das ,weil er eine Uhr sehen kann. Gegenüber. Rechts neben dem Fenster. Es ist eine alte Uhr. Sie ist aus Holz. Und sie ist sein Freund. Er mag sie. Sie bringt ihm Glück. Alle Uhren bringen Glück. Das weiß er von seiner Mutter. Sie hatte keine Uhr an als sie starb. Sie hatte ihre Uhr vergessen. Es war das erste mal im ganzen Jahr. Nur weil sie ihre Uhr nicht hatte. Starb sie. Ihr wurde die Zeit genommen. Aber es war ihre Zeit! Der Junge hatte ihr ihre Zeit gestohlen. Er wollte ihr die Uhr noch nachbringen. Zum Auto. Doch er war zu langsam. Er sah nur noch wie das Auto um die Ecke fuhr. 45 Sekunden. Alles rund um ihn wird dunkler. Alles tut weh. Seine Lieder werden schwer. Er fällt in Ohnmacht. Sie hat ihn befreit. 

Die Männer sehen wie der Junge langsam umkippt. Sie wissen er ist etwas Besonderes. Keiner hat es am 8. Tag länger als 30 Sekunden ausgehalten. Sie messen seinen Puls. Doch jeder von ihnen weiß das es unnötig ist. Der Junge ist stark. Er würde jetzt sicher noch nicht sterben. Und sie haben recht. Er ist nur Ohnmächtig. Einer der Männer schreibt etwas auf. In eine Akte. Die Akte des Jungen. Er ist mit Abstand der Beste. Und es war sein 8. Tag. Er wird aufgenommen. In der Abtei. Von über 1000 Kindern haben es knappe 78 geschafft. Er ist einer von ihnen. Als der Mann die Akte gerade schlissen will liest er den Namen. Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. Jetzt wird ihm klar warum der Junge so gut abgeschnitten hat. 

Wo bin ich? Ich bin müde. Ich lasse meine Augen zu. Dann wissen sie nicht das ich wach bin und ich kann noch weiterschlafen. Ich will in Wirklichkeit nicht schlafen aber wenn ich nicht wach bin schlagen sie mich nicht. So kann ich überleben. Ich will nocht sterben. Selbst wenn es nur wegen ihnen ist. Ich möchte ihnen nicht die Freude machen zu sterben. Ich sterbe wenn es mir passt. _Niemand_  darf mir die Freiheit über mein Leben zu entscheiden nehmen. Sie werden es bereuen mich so zu quälen. Ich werde sie fertig machen. Dann. Wenn ich der Beste bin. Ich muss trainieren. Ha! Sie werden denken sie hätten mich soweit gebracht für sie zu trainieren. Keiner wird denken dass ich es freiwillig mache. Für mich. Ist das nicht schon ein kleiner Sieg?  

*********    

Bitte nähmt euch ein Herz und schreibt mir was!!!!


End file.
